


30 days and 30 Nights of Smut

by Thegirlwhowritesfics



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwhowritesfics/pseuds/Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: Alright, I am going to attempt to do 30 days of smut challenge. I cannot guarantee I will finish it but I am going to attempt too.I am not taking requests for the prompts, I will be selecting them all myself. Some days I will do both prompts in the one story and some days I will just pick one.This also means all my requests are CLOSED including HC sorry but I have a huge backlog of requests (20+), plus 3 multi chapter fics to work on this month.





	1. Introduction

Thanks to Acourtoflanterns and Alessia-writes on tumblr for the prompts 

Who I will be writing for: Bishop, Angel, Ez, Miguel, Nestor, Creeper, Coco, Tranq, Riz, Gilly. 

Prompts: 

Interrupted – Quickie -

Double penetration – body paint -

Name calling – shower/bath sex - 

Collars – gloves -

Teasing – toys

Fully clothed – torn clothing

Denial – aphrodisiacs

Roleplay/uniforms – wax

Face fucking – sensation play

Temperature play – food play

Spanking – scratching

Obedience – defiance

Lingerie – lap dance - 

Pegging/anal – choking/breath play

Dirty talk – first time - 

Against a wall – against a window

Body worship – orgasm denial

Masturbation – punishment

Fingering – oral

Strip tease – dom/sub

Bondage – public sex

Muffling – multiple orgasms

Begging – suspension

Whips – hair pulling

Praise – overstimulation

Biting/marking – edge play

Making noise – voyeurism/exhibitionism

Role-reversal – sensory deprivation

Early morning sex – fingers in their mouth

Free day – aftercare


	2. Day One - Interrupted Quickie - Bishop

Walking into the clubhouse I spot Bishop walking out of Templo, smiling I nod towards the storeroom and quickly duck behind the bar before anyone sees me. I collide with the prospect, as he is carting a case of beer out.

“Sorry” he mutters adjusting the weight “Can I help you with anything?”

“Yeah make yourself busy elsewhere for half an hour” Bishop says from behind us.

“Whatever you say boss” Ez replies, moving past Bishop.

Bishop’s body embraces against mine, as he manoeuvres me into the storeroom. Kicking the door shut behind us his lips crush mine as he pins me against the wall.

“Miss me?” I ask as his lips brush down my neck.

“Very much” he groans as my hands slide over his chest, his hands sliding up under my shirt.

His fingers pinching my nipples, moaning into his shoulder I reach down unbuttoning my jeans.

“How long until you’ve got to leave for Vegas?” I ask wiggling out of my jeans.

“Not long enough” he replies as I reach for his belt.

“Well lucky for us, they can’t leave without you” I reply laughing.

Bishop’s hands reach down stroking my thighs, causing a shiver to run through me. His long fingers stroking up the inside of my thighs, teasing me softly through my underwear. His fingers roughly push the thin material aside as he strokes up and down my entrance.

“Already so wet for me” me murmurs into my ear as he kisses my neck, my hands reaching inside his jeans pulling out his hard cock.

Bishop grips his cock, using the tip to tease my entrance, sliding up and down covering the head in my wetness, he slowly starts to push inside of me, I bite down on my moan.

“Pres, we gotta go” I hear Tranq’s voice through the door.

“Fuck off” Bishop calls out groaning as his body sags against mine.

“Alvarez is looking for you" Tranq replies as he walks away from the door.

“Sorry baby, duty calls” Bishop says kissing me as he pulls out.

Scrambling like teenagers in the dark we quickly get dressed, pulling Bishop in close I kiss him deeply, my tongue exploring his mouth.

Groaning he breaks the kiss “you’re trying to get me killed aren't you?” he says.

“Just reminding you what you’ve got waiting for you at home” I tell him.

“As if I could forget” he says pressing a kiss to my forehead, turning to leave he opens the door for me.

We walk back out into the clubhouse and Bishop kisses me again “I’ll see you tomorrow and we will finish this” he tells me softly.

“Hopefully interruption free” I reply. Walking outside I watch as he climbs onto his bike, he waves goodbye and I watch as they all roar off out of the scrapyard.

Sighing I climb into my car and start heading home, mentally preparing myself for the long and restless night ahead.


	3. Day Two: Double penetration – body paint - Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This content is pure smut, it is for those who are over 18. You have been warned. I am not a fan of today’s story, I don’t know why. I think its cause I am in a mood.

“You know if you don’t keep still I am going to end up painting the sheets” Angel laughed as he pinned my lower back down as he continues to paint my back. 

“I swear you’re making it tickle on purpose” I groan into the pillow. 

“I am doing no such thing” he mocks. 

Rolling my eyes I wiggle trying to lose the tickling sensation. 

“I warned you” Angel says gruffly, his hand coming down and tightly tapping my ass, giggling I wiggle again. 

“Oh really?” Angel asks laughing his hand smacking me harder. 

“You know it’s not really a punishment if I enjoy it” I tell him my voice coming out husky. 

“We shall see about that” he replies delivering four sharp slaps alternating cheeks. I bury my face into the pillow moaning deeply. The stinging feeling left on my skin sends a shooting warmth to my core, instantly craving more. 

I feel Angel get off the bed and I turn my head watching him “Don’t move” he tells me as he reaches into his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

“Angel” I say hesitating. 

“Do you trust me?” he asks climbing back onto the bed leaning over me. 

“Yes” I reply nodding. 

“Alright, if you want me to stop at any point just say stop alright?” he says smacking my ass again. 

“Yes sir” I reply laughing. 

He groans as I feel the cold liquid of the lube sliding down between my ass cheeks as Angel’s fingers lightly massage over my stinging skin. His fingers gracefully move, slowly stroking down the middle, gently spreading my cheeks. 

His fingers gently massaging the lube in, as he slides his finger in, I adjust my hips as he works is finger past my tight muscles. 

“Baby girl you are killing me right now” he groans as his other hand comes up slapping my ass again. 

I grip the bed sheets moaning.

“Do you like that?” he asks as he slides another finger in. 

“Yes” I groan burying my face into the pillow. 

“Yes what?” Angel replies, slapping my ass causing my legs to tremble. 

“Yes sir” I moan. 

Angel slides his other hand down, pushing my thighs further apart, and stroking my slit. Sliding his fingers inside of me, causing my hips to buckle against the bed. The pressure is overwhelmingly wonderful. 

Chuckling Angel starts to slide his fingers in and out, fucking both holes, my body is exploding with pleasure I have never felt before. Every inch of my skin is electrified. 

My hips start rolling in the rhythm of his fingers, my moans growing louder with every thrust. My core tightening and my thighs trembling my orgasm sweeps over me, my body spasming uncontrollably. Waves of pleasure overcoming me as I buckle against the bed, seeing stars as I scream out in total bliss.   
Angel gently removes his fingers, my body feeling empty without the pressure. Sliding up the bed to lay next to me, he kisses my shoulder. 

“You okay?” he asks smugly. 

“Peachy” I reply my voice dripping with ecstasy.


	4. I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way with Nestor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SMUT - OVER 18s - DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18.

Nervous energy crackles in your veins, smoothing down your dress as you walk up to the door of the Galindo residence, security check the list and your small bag before waving you inside.

Walking into the entrance the pure decadence on display takes your breath away, Emily has outdone herself for Miguel's birthday. Looking around the room you're surprised to see a blend of cartel and business world blending so seamlessly, old and new, creating a fabric of the future.

"Ava, you made it" Miguel says warmly as he strides towards you, embracing you, his lips brushing your cheek.

"Happy birthday Miguel" you reply your lips gently pressed to his cheek careful your lipstick doesn't leave a mark.

"You look stunning" he says taking in your dress as he steps back letting you go.

"thank you, I must say you look pretty handsome yourself" you reply.

"Don't let your father here that, he will have my head on a plate" Miguel says winking with a laugh.

A tight smile forms on your face knowing all too well my fathers views on you and men "speaking of the tyrant, where is he?" you ask.

Laughing Miguel grabs two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, handing one to you.

"The last I saw him, out on the Patio" Miguel says "would you like me to take you to him?"

"No, its okay, go enjoy your party, I will go play the good daughter" you tell Miguel.

"Ava" Miguel says his tone playful "I've known you long enough to know that nothing about you is good, every inch of you screams trouble"

"Well keep that to yourself Mikey, I don't need daddy dearest finding out" you say winking as you head outside towards the patio, you can feel a few heads turn to watch as you walk out the door. When your father is one of the biggest arms dealers in Mexico you get use to a few stares.

"Daddy" you say as you approach your father interrupting the conversation he was having with a blonde woman half your age kissing him on each cheek.

"Hello sweetheart" he replies warmly "you look lovely tonight"

"Thank you"

"Well I am sure you don't want to spend the night with your father, why don't you go and spend some time with your little friends" your father says dismissing you as quickly as you arrived.

Rolling your eyes and biting your tongue you kiss your father on the cheek "have a good night daddy" you tell him before heading back inside to obtain another glass of champagne.

After a few laps around the room and a handful of polite hellos, you've realised you know absolutely no one at this party, looking around the new Galindo residence you decide to explore.

Heading down a long corridor, and after opening a few doors you find a library, flicking a lamp on, you start to read the titles of the books on the shelves.

"You know this room is off limits" a firm deep voice says from behind you.

"I've never been one to follow rules" you reply, turning around and leaning against the bookcase, taking in the tall dark man hiding in the shadows. His black suit beautifully contrasted by a deep burgundy shirt, his braids perfectly styled.

"Let me escort you back" Nestor states.

"I'm not done in here" you reply kicking your heels off and turning back to the shelf continuing to read the titles on the shelf "may as well take a seat if you're just going to stand there and watch me"

Turning back around you realise he has already taken comfort in the large leather armchair across the room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" you say walking towards him, straddling his thighs my eyes locked on his.

"Av—" He starts but I press my fingers to his lips.

"Please don't tell me no tonight" I whisper.

Sighing he throws his head back gripping my thighs, his fingers digging into my flesh, I know it will leave bruises and I don't care. A hard moan escapes my lips.

Nestor's hands slide up your thighs pushing your dress up over your hips, and adjusting your body so that you are on one of his thighs. One hand reaches up bunching your hair up in his fist and pulling you down to him roughly his lips crush yours.

His other hand cups your ass, as he starts to massage it, giving you three sharp smacks causing you to cry out, "Fuck!"

Nestor smirks, as he lets go of your hair "Ride my thigh. Grind on me." He commands as he takes hold of your hips and started manoeuvring you in circular motions, "That's it" he groans "Good girl."

You moaned as you felt yourself getting wetter by the second, "Nestor" You whined, the friction from your lace underwear against his pants instantly driving you crazy.

You reach down pushing them to the side, letting your bare cunt find little relief in the pressure as you start to grind your hips harder against Nestor's thigh. Leaning forward you crush Nestor's lips in yours both of you a moaning mess, your fingers digging into his shoulders.

Breaking the kiss your head falls back in pleasure "fuck Ness" you groan.

Nestor's eyes were filled with hunger "yeah doll, ride my thigh, I want you to cum on my pants, I know you want too" Nestor's fingers slide up between your thighs spreading your lips open and coating himself with your juices.

Grinding his teeth Nestor pushes you down harder onto his thigh, his fingers digging in hard.

Delightfully sinful noises were coming out of you, and you were sure the whole party could hear you by now but you didn't care "I'm so close Ness"

Gripping your hair and yanking it back "Go faster, I want to watch you cum" Nestor demands, the pure authority in his voice causes you to quiver, sending you over the edge as you quicken the pace. Within seconds your orgasm washes over you, Nestor has one hand on your hip and the other still yanking your hair back forcing you to continue to ride out your orgasm on his leg. Finally he lets you come to stop, both of you panting. You look down to see how bad of a mess you made on Nestor's pants, however your eyes are instantly drawn to the mess he made on his own, for there was a wet patch in his crotch area.

"Maybe you should escort me home so I can help you clean up" you say licking your lips desperate for more.

"This is the last time" Nestor says as he lifts you off his lap and pulls your dress down making sure you looked somewhat respectable.

"That's what you said last time" you reply with a wink.


	5. a constellation of tears on your lashes with Nestor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SMUT - OVER 18s - DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18.

a constellation of tears on your lashes

‘8pm, our usual room, I left the room key in your glovebox. N’

Reading the message I fight to keep my face neutral as my whole body lights up in anticipation.

“Ava, you still with us?” My brothers voice snaps across the table.

“Yes” I reply cooly turning my attention back to the room. This business meeting had been dragging on for hours, and I was desperate for it to end. My father's foul mood had seeped into all of us and we were all on edge.

8:20pm, and I finally race out of my fathers offices, jumping into my car I head to the hotel, knowing that I was going to be punished for my tardiness.

8:45pm I exit the elevator, smoothing down my dress I softly knock twice on the door before entering. The room is softly lit by lamplight.

“You’re late” Nestor says irritated, no questioning tone just pure irritation.

“My meeting ran over” I reply looking around the suite for him.

“Shoes off, on your knees in the middle of the room,” he ordered.

The cockiness and raw power of his words instantly causes my nipples to grow hard. Slipping my shoes off and placing them by the door with my bag I walk to the centre of the room, dropping to my knees, sitting with my ass on my heels, my hands clasped behind my back and my head bowed.

My skin is on fire, desperate for his touch, it's only been two days since Miguel's party but I’m like an addict, I need to feel his rough touch.

“Safe word?” he asks walking across the suite

“Apples” I reply without looking up, I hear him pour a drink and take a seat in front of me on one of the armchairs.

“Good girl” he murmurs taking a sip of his drink, I can hear the ice cubes rattling in his glass.

I can feel the intensity of his gaze as I kneel in front of him, every inch of me begging for his touch. I have no idea how long he leaves me sitting like this, my feet went numb a long time ago and my knees are aching.

“Tell me Ava, do you feel you’ve been punished enough?”

“No” I reply not daring to look up.   
He’s on his feet before I finish, his hands are in my hair ripping my head back so I’m looking up at him.

“No what” he growls his eyes full of hunger as he looks down at me.

“No Sir” I reply licking my lips arching my body towards him.

He doesn’t let go of my hair, but his other hand comes down and unzips his fly, pulling out his thick hard cock I can see the head pulsing, a drop of pre-cum on the tip.

I lick my lips again, desperate for him.

“Open” he demands and I open wide greedily desperate for him.

Nestor positions himself in front of me, guiding his throbbing cock into my open mouth, both his hands now in my hair, controlling my head as he starts to fuck my throat.

I’m choking on his cock, as he furiously pumps in and out of my mouth, the force bringing tears to my eyes. The moans coming out of my mouth vibrating off his cock, filling my mouth causing him to grunt as I swirl my tongue around his shaft with each thrust.

“Ava” he moans as he yanks my hair listening to me choke.

I never want this to end, I look up at him, tears rolling down my face, his thrusts growing faster and harder a moment later I feel his whole body tense and his hot cum dripping down the back of my throat. Smiling swallow greedily and start to lick him clean as he softly sways on his feet.

He gently pulls himself out of my mouth, kneeling down to my level, he wipes my tears away, softly kissing my left cheek, across my nose down across my right cheek then down to my lips brushing his across them softly whispering my name.

“Ava”

“Nestor” I whisper back

“I’m not done with you” he says sliding his hands up and pinching my nipples, I yelp in pleasure.

“Good” I moan.


End file.
